whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Minagoroshi-hen TIPS
These are TIPS correspond with Minagoroshi-hen from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. However, they do not correspond with a specific episode. The Forward of a Faded Notebook No one knows when God will descend. Just as one will not know when will a thief will break-in. That is why without warning, wait for that time to arrive, making sure you will have no repentance from infidelity, always keeping your eyes open. Not even God knows what day or what time that will be. So you will stay vigilant so that God can come at any time. Constantly within yourself, believe God. As even God doesn’t know when it will bathe Light upon you. Do not be frugal with your endeavor. Always be diligent. Be passionate in your pursuit. When will Day of Salvation come, God may not know, but that day is promised. Until that Promised Day, I will not fail at keeping my passionate flame. :::::::::::::::::::::::::Hifumi．T Faded Notebook II & III The son of God foretold his own resurrection after three days. The sinners had soldiers seal his tomb, and guarded it to make sure his body does not revive, but that was a very foolish thing to do. That's because the resurrection does not refer to the revival of his body, but the revival of his heart and his teachings instead. Do not be afraid of the physical death. If your contributions are real, you will revive without a doubt. When that time comes, you will surpass death and gain eternal life. And then the devil took the son of God to the cliff edge, and told him to jump off. If you call yourself God's child, then God should protect you with a miracle, it says. To test that would mean testing God. Although God may test man, man mustn't test God. To test means to doubt. Doubt will lend your ears to the devil's words, and corrupt your mind. Do not doubt your own accomplishments. Do not doubt your own life. Do not doubt your own contributions. And you mustn't test your own accomplishments by other's evaluations of it. To test that would be the same as doubting your own life. At the End of Playing with the Individual Pieces ...It looks like all the answers that Rika wanted to know came together. But whether or not this memory will be carried over is a different matter. Rika loses her memory on what happened right before her death. Hence, it may be doubtful if she can utilize what she learned in this piece. Anyhow, did you have fun? Once you looked at this piece, I'm sure putting the pieces together is rather boring. ....No? I understand. Yes, it might be rather fun to look back at the other pieces once again since you can see something that you didn't before. Well, I have indefinite time in this space. There's nothing else here, so I have to have something to play with. There is nothing fun about playing whats-in-the-box when you already know what's in it. ...But if you still can have fun playing with that, then I admire you. Hmm? You want to know what I play for fun? Well, it's not much for fun, but more like doing something in spite of boredom. I like to imagine what and where certain things needs to be set in order for the worlds that Rika was in to end up in the most ideal result. I make my own interpretations on how they would achieve the most remarkable world for them. You've figured out how this world works by this piece, right? So I guess you can say that my most recent enjoyment is to imagine who would act in what way at a certain point, so that Rika would not be defeated by Takano. You want to see what that piece looks like? giggle giggle I'm sorry. I can't show it to you. But in that world, Rika and the gang miraculously beats their hardships and blast through fate to live past June 1983. It's a bit overzealous, so it's kinda embarrassing to show it to you. ...But I'm sure that the piece that Rika will make will shine much more brighter. Even if she gets trapped in June 19th, 1983, that still will be a very bright piece as the end of Rika's one world. And no matter what kind of hardship stands in her way, if she could get past that, that piece will then shine even brighter. Because no matter what kind of story I make, the story that Rika makes on her own would be the most spectacular. So what did Rika do, you say? It seems that she's gonna try one more time along with Hanyuu. She has learned that her life's beauty is to fight for the right to exist in the life she was given. Well, it looks like the next piece has already begun. I wonder what kind of world it is? I'm gonna go take a peek. Do you want to come along too...? Category:TIPS